The invention relates to a process for the production of applicable coating material for coating milled-off or peeled-off road surfaces, by which either new coating material or the milled-off or peeled-off coating material is mixed with aggregates and/or new coating material in a mixer provided on a vehicle. The invention relates furthermore to an apparatus for performing this process.
The production of applicable coating material for coating road surfaces of new coating material or by treating milled-off or peeled-off road coating material in order to use it anew is, in general, so performed that the new coating material is brought to the site from a mixer plant or, when treating the old road coating material, the latter is brought by trucks to a treatment plant, is mixed with new coating material or aggregates and is directly heated by means of gas flames directed onto the mixture. The material so treated and heated is subsequently transported by trucks to the road portion(s) milled-off or peeled-off where it is made into the new road surface.
Considering that in the course of the heating of the coating material mixture, dust and dirt is whirled up by the gas flames directed onto the material and moreover offensively smelling gases and vapors are formed by local overheating, the treatment of milled-off or peeled-off road coating material is allowed in officially authorized industrial zones only. The distance to be covered by the trucks for bringing and getting the coating material are therefore rather considerable so that transportation costs constitute a substantial amount in the repair of roads in a certain distance from a treatment plant. In case of larger repair works, a substantial truck traffic will be necessary, which particularly in case of repair works in residential areas will attract negative attention by the residents. Prior to each repair work, finally, particular material flow dispositions have to be taken into consideration to make sure that a continuous provision of the road construction site with new or treated coating material is assured.